


Lost and Found

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-06
Updated: 2000-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A shoot out leaves Fraser thinking he's lost Ray for good.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Lost and Found

## Lost and Found

by Caffre

* * *

Title: Lost and Found  
Disclaimer: We all know this one by heart now I think. They aren't mine and never will be, but a girl can dream can't she? Pairing: Fraser and RayK   
Mail:   
Note: This is very mild slash of a PG variety, and I'm only calling it that just to cover myself. Most your gonna get is a few suggestive remarks and a kiss or two. If you don't like this kinda thing, pass on by friend. Major thanks to my two Beta's on this one, Molly and Jaydax. All mistakes are my property but for the kind loan of Fraser and Ray, Alliance can borrow them anytime they like. 

Lost and Found 

By 

Caffre 

The scene was one of complete and utter chaos. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere and all Benton Fraser could do was stand on the outskirts of it all and watch. 

* * *

"We found another one!" 

The empty feeling in the pit of his stomach matched the one in his heart as he saw another body bag being carried out of the building. He tried to will his legs to move, to gather up the courage to go and see for himself, but he couldn't. A spiteful voice inside his head called him a coward, one that sounded an awful lot like his fathers. He tried to deny that to himself, but he couldn't. He felt like a coward. 

Not one person had been found alive in that building in the 20 minutes since the gunman had been shot and killed, Fraser a witness to an act of police efficiency that had left him breathless in the hope that it had come in time. He'd surprised himself in that single moment, when the bullet had left the rifle and entered the assailant's head. For the first time in his life he was glad that someone's life had ended. 

He could so easily imagine Ray's lifeless body, carelessly tossed to one side like he didn't matter, covered in blood, his eyes cold and unfeeling, when all Fraser had ever seen there was passion and intent. The image was slowly building itself into reality, as one by one, the victims had been brought out into the street and taken away. 

"We got us a live one here! Paramedic! Get the fuck up here now!" 

Hope shocked his heart back into life. Was it possible that Ray could still be alive, and with life didn't hope come swiftly behind it? 

He craned to look over the other people on the street. He could have gotten through the barrier, but he knew there was nothing he could have done there, and the thought of his fellow officers giving him pitying looks had unnerved him. Besides, waiting on the sidelines gave the whole scenario less of a feel of reality to it. Something he could pretend was happening to someone else. 

He finally saw something, and no longer caring, pushed his way to the front. Fear hit him again. It was a woman, her dress only reflecting the blood on it when the blue lights from the squad cars took its turn over the red of the ambulances. 

He had almost turned away, every emotion that was normally so well controlled and maintained demanding to be let loose. Somehow he just needed to end the pain that was welling up through his heart. Through the red fog that was gathering he heard a woman somewhere beside him say that they where bringing another one out alive. 

Turning, he saw that it was a man, and this time he pushed past the barrier. 

Welsh was on the scene already, as was many from the 27th and he spotted Fraser in an instant. 

"Fraser! Go with him in the ambulance!" 

That was all the comfort and confirmation the Lieutenant had the time to spare, for the bodies of the other victims where still to be recovered, the situation somehow to be brought under control. 

He spun from the Lieutenant, eyes falling onto Ray as he was lifted up into the ambulance. He ran over, climbing in and seating himself out of the way, knowing that his position here was fragile, not wanting to risk getting thrown out. 

* * *

The soft steady sounds of the monitors should have been enough to convince Fraser that Ray was still alive, but only by watching the rise and fall of his chest did Fraser feel satisfied that his friend was still with him, still in the land of the living. 

A guard was stationed outside the door. Why, he didn't know, but it was obviously felt that Ray was still in danger, another reason for Fraser to park himself at his side. Only two people had come out of the community hall alive, and no one as of yet knew why it had happened. For all they knew the perpetrator could have had an accomplice, so his living victims had to be protected. They where the only ones that knew exactly what had happened, and Fraser had heard that the woman wasn't doing to well at all. 

"Fraser?" 

It was quiet, and they sounded as if their owner was in a lot of pain, but the words where like the sweetest music to the Mountie's ears. 

"Ray!" 

He took his hand, squeezing it, offering comfort to his friend. 

Ray's eyes struggled to open, but it seemed as if it was too much for him. After a while he just gave in and kept them closed. 

"I'm in hospital." 

It was a statement, not a question. 

"Yes Ray, but your alive." 

A pain wrecked laugh caught in the Detectives throat. 

"Don't feel like it." A sob then, and Fraser felt his tight hold on Ray's hand being returned, or at least as tight as Ray could manage in his seriously weakened condition. 

"Oh God Fraser, it hurts..." 

"Ssshhh. It's all right Ray. You're all right. Whatever happened, it's over now. I'm here and I'm going nowhere." 

"Promise?" 

Fraser gently caressed his friend's cheek, a gesture of comfort that didn't even begin to express what he was feeling; gently he replaced the oxygen mask that Ray had removed so he could talk. 

"Promise. Now, rest. You took a bullet in the chest. Your going to be fine Ray, but you need your sleep." 

The grip on his hand loosened, exhaustion taking over. "Don't think I can Benton..." he mumbled, already more than halfway there, the drugs in his system allowing for nothing more than a brief journey to the land of the living. 

But Fraser didn't care. He knew he should feel guilty that he was glad that his friend was alive when so many others had died, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel it. Ray was alive and that was all that mattered. 

* * *

"Fraser!" 

It had been a week since the incident, Fraser coming to visit every day, Ray slowly making progress. The bullet had slightly nicked his heart and it was felt better that to aid in his recovery Ray didn't know that he had died on the operating table. Now, every time he saw Ray, he couldn't help but be amazed that his friend was not only alive but also recovering. 

"Hey pal, how's it hanging?" 

Fraser smiled at that, trying not to show his feelings to his friend. He'd just heard that the woman who'd been brought out with Ray had died, never waking from her coma. He was afraid to tell Ray this, in case it upset him. 

Ray however, saw the frown in his friends eyes and became solemn. 

"She's dead. Isn't she?" 

Fraser nodded. 

"I'm sorry Ray." 

Ray's head sank back into the pillows. It had been an effort to sit up but he'd wanted to show Fraser that he was feeling better. No, all he could feel was anger. Rising anger. 

"That bastard! You know why he shot that place up, don't ya Frase? Drugs. Fuckin' drugs!" A hard bitter laugh escaped him, one that Fraser found alien coming from his friend. "Twelve people dead all because some smack-head thought there would be drugs there. Fuckin' strongest thing in the place was caffine. How sick is that?" 

"I'm so sorry Ray." 

Control again. "Awwh hell Fraser, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for." 

The room fell silent, neither of them knowing what else could be said. Fraser, seeing that his friend was feeling guilty over having survived the attack, moved closer to the bed, sitting down beside him, taking his hand. 

Ray looked over at him, tears threatening to strike. 

"Ray, you are a good, kind, honest man. I know you. I've seen how much you care, how you can feel for others. You can't and shouldn't feel any remorse for what happened in there Ray." He paused slightly. "I've seen the security tape. I know what you did. How brave you where." 

"I wasn't brave Fraser. I tired to take him out and he got me instead. If he hadn't've killed the two people beside me, he would have seen I was alive and killed me as well." 

"Ray, don't do this. You stepped in front of a bullet meant for someone else and then returned fire, while trying to protect them using your own body as a shield. You are one of the most courageous men it has been my privilege to know Stanley Raymond Kowalski, and I love you for it." 

"Hey, I'm not courageous, hell I'm not even....Hold on there a second and let me just recap. You just said you loved me? Brotherly like ya mean?" 

"No Ray, not as a brother. More like a soul mate I'd say." 

A teasing grin worked past the pain on his face, a touch of colour that Fraser found oddly endearing spreading over his cheeks. He found it curiously satisfying that because of it, Ray looked so much better. 

"You suit a touch of colour about your cheeks Ray, if you don't mind me saying so." 

Ray laughed a little, warming Fraser's heart just that little bit more. 

"So, what your saying like, is that you've got the hots for me then?" 

Fraser cleared his throat, feeling his own face flush this time. Why had saying how he felt been so easy when he had expected rejection. 

The lack of response elicited comment from Ray. 

"Oh yeah! You have! You wanna jump my bones Mountie? Little Red Riding Ray. Or should I say Big Red Riding Ray?" He threw a gaze down in the direction of Fraser's crotch. "God, please let it be Big Red!" 

"Ray, you're teasing me. I have just opened my heart to you and you're mocking me." 

Ray tossed him a tired smile. 

"Hell yeah. What is it they say? You only hurt the ones you love?" 

Now it was Fraser's turn to smile. "I believe it goes something along those lines, yes." 

"Well then, just as soon as I get outta here, your gonna be hurtin' in the most pleasurable ways that I can think up of pal." 

Fraser could see that his friend was exhausted and stood to leave. "You are more than welcome to try Ray." The challenge to love him was thrown. 

"I don't intend to try Fraser. I intend to do. Repeatedly. Twice a night." His eyes drifted close, but the challenge had been accepted. 

"Goodnight Ray, sleep well. I'll call round and see you tomorrow." 

"Hmmm." 

His eyes where closed, and, feeling slightly daring, he leant down over the sleeping figure and kissed him gently on the forehead. 

Rays eyes opened and a hand came up and pulled him in for a more tender kiss on the lips. An exploring motion that set Fraser's heart rate up, and Rays, from what the sound of the rapid beep beeping coming from the monitors close by told him. 

Finally it ended, both of them opening their eyes at the same time. 

"Gotcha Mountie." 

Fraser smiled at that. 

"You most certainly have." 

The End 

Comments? Thank you kindly: 


End file.
